


Somewhere Only We Know

by Adolpha



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Daichi comes across a beautiful place.





	

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._  
 _So tell me when, you're gonna let me in._  
 _If you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go_  
**Somewhere Only We Know**

* * *

It was beautiful. Sawamura Daichi had come upon a forested piece of land and was currently strolling through it. Squirrels flew past him below the underbrush. The sun was peaking through the treetops and the air was calm and cool. His feet took him down a pathway that as if he'd been there before. He came across a river and sat down on a log at the shoreline. He leaned back and soaked up some of the sun. He watched the river currents and after a couple of hours had passed, he stood up backup. His feet took him back into the forest and but down a different path. He passed a fallen tree and arrived at a clearing in the heart of the forest. In the center of the clearing was a small cabin. It was made out of lightly stained wood logs and had a chimney which was puffing out smoke. Once again, his feet led him to the cabin. Halfway there, he heard someone calling him. He turned around to find his husband jogging after him.  
“Daichi.” Sugawara Koushi said breathlessly.  
“Hey Koushi.” Daichi said walking over to his love. “What is this place?”  
Koushi smiled and the whole cleaning lit up.  
“It's beautiful isn't it? This is our home now, Daichi.” Koushi said gently. “That is, if you're ready to leave the burdens. Nobody is forcing you to.” Koushi said quickly.  
“No, I want to. I don't want to deal with any burdens.” Daichi said firmly.  
“If you're sure, then this way.” Koushi said. “There's a volleyball court out back but there are people waiting for you inside the house.” Koushi led Daichi inside the small cabin. Upon entering, Daichi was met with all of his friends. His teammates from high school, friends from other school teams and co-workers from over the years.  
“If you're sure you're done, I'll close the door.” Koushi said. Daichi looked into Koushi’s eyes.  
“I'm done. I promise.” He said. With that statement, Koushi closer the door as people began talking and laughing.

* * *

“Hinata Natsu?” A male voice called out. An elderly lady stood up with the help of her walker. There was a much younger man who rushed to her aid. As the two got closer to the doctor, the lady’s grip on her walker tightened. When the pair reached the doctor who called for them, they were told that Sawamura Daichi died in his sleep the night before. He went peacefully and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_This could be the end of everything,_   
_So why don't we go_   
**Somewhere Only We Know**


End file.
